


D- Dark!Verse

by FearAndLeather



Series: Kings of Con Amino Challenge [4]
Category: Kings of Con - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Dark, Hospital, M/M, Richard Speight Jr - Freeform, Rob Benedict - Freeform, hurt rich, hurt rob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearAndLeather/pseuds/FearAndLeather
Summary: Rob wakes up in hospital.





	D- Dark!Verse

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of an unfinished longer fic that I never uploaded but I might do more of it depending. I did cut a few lines out so the real meaning of the fic is kept hidden.

Rob felt his eyes flicker open as the sun's rays fell through the open window. If his recollection was true then he should have been in immense pain all over but, instead, he felt pleasantly numb. None of this made sense. He was laying on his side facing the window when he noticed that it was not his window. His eyes trailed the room. Those were not his walls and these were not his sheets. The clinical whiteness of the room made everything seem brighter than it should be. Moments passed and a beeping noise made it’s way to being noticed. Things began to fall into place as he realised that he was in a hospital room...alone. Panic rose as Rob became concerned about Rich’s whereabouts. His greatest fear was that they had not left him alone and had continued his torture even after the deal. 

An older nurse walked through the door and into Rob’s line of sight. “You’ve had quite the ordeal, son.” She patted his shoulder reassuringly. Rob struggled to sit up only to have her restrain him gently. “Sorry, you can’t move from that position for a while. You’ve obtained a lot of internal damage.”  
Rob’s attempt to argue came out as a lot of stuttery noises followed by Rich’s name. The nurse smiled softly. “The man who came in with you is outside. He’s in slightly better condition than you- physically anyway. Would you like me to send him in?” Rob nodded slowly. 

When Rich finally came into his line of vision, Rob did not think he had ever felt so relieved to see him even after everything they had been through together. The nurse left and a series of apologies threw themselves at Rich before Rob even had a chance to think. Rich sighed and broke him off. “No, I’m sorry. I should’ve been strong enough to take him.” Rob tried to make eye contact with the other man but he would not lift his gaze from the tiled floor. He looked as if the pain of his body did not matter in comparison the pain of letting Rob down. 

Nothing he could do now would ever fix the mess he had made in Rich’s life. It was time to let go. Rob reached over to Rich’s left arm and stroked the thin leather band that symbolised their connection. He allowed his fingers to linger there for a second before he single handedly undid the clasp and dropped it to the floor.

There was no confusion on Rich’s face as if he had anticipated the move. He smiled and reached down slowly for the band picking it up and standing straight. “What now?” He asked Rob quietly. 

Rob closed his eyes tightly. “Go. I’ve done too much and I can’t do this to you any longer.” The room fell silent and Rob kept his eyes closed knowing he was alone now. He hated himself for everything he had done to Rich and knew it would take a long time for either of them to be able to cope with real life now but he hoped that one day Rich would be able to move on. 

Rob’s eyes shot open startled as he felt something slithering around his wrist. His left wrist. He watched as Rich clasped a leather band identical to his own onto his arm. Rob smiled softly as he finished and looked at both of their arms. They were both wearing the bracelets. Rich stared Rob in the eye, “No one owns us now. I’m not yours, you’re not mine. We are equal. Each others. If you want.” Rob still felt ashamed but knew deep down that this is what they both wanted and if anyone could help them recover then it was each other.


End file.
